The Ram, The Scale, and The Goat
by spirit of the demon
Summary: Three girls from America visit the Sohma house hold in search of answers, but a threat from Akito sends a few of the Sohmas packing with them back to America. Will they be safe there? Is Rainier,Washinton ready for the zodiac?
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potato and leek soup!" Kyo shouted as Tohru served them lunch" Why are we having leeks with every damn meal?"

"Because they where the only vegetable that was ready to harvest." Yuki said casualy. "Just eat it."

Kyo jumped up. "You planned this didnt you?" He said pointing an accusing finger at Yuki.

"Calm down and eat Kyon."Shii said, swallowing a mouthfull of potato and leek.

"Dont call me that." He snapped.

"Im sorry Kyo-kun, i can thaw some salmon for you if you want." Tohru offered.

"Dont bother Tohru-kun, he will eat it if he gets hungry enough." Yuki said as he finnished his soup. Kyo sat back down.

"I wont eat it and you cant make me." He mumbled.

Mornings like this were common in the Sohma house. Tohru was the only one living in the house who wasnt a Sohma, but a permenent guest. She was also the only one to hear a knock on the door.

" I'll get it! " She said standing up and walking to the door way. She opened the door and saw three girls, one with shoulder length blonde hair, on with longer brown hair, these two had paniced expressions, and one with shouler length brown hair, who was unconsious.

"Please," The blonde one said.

"Our friend, she needs help."The other one said.

"Oh, certenly! Come in, come in!" Tohru said as she helped the two girls get the third girl into the house. "Shii-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!"

"Is something wrong Tohru?" Shii asked when he saw the three girls.

"Our friend, she passed out in the woods."The brown haired girl said.

"May we stay here untill she wakes?"The blonde asked. "Or at least, do you know how we can wake her?"

"Of course you can stay." Shii said brightly." Tohru, could you show them to the spare bed room?"

Tohru nodded and led the girls to a bed room on the second floor.

"Here you go, you can stay here untill your friend is better." Tohru said. "Im Tohru Honda by the way."

"Im Britney Gotcher." The brown haired Girl said.

"Im Kayla Meyers, and this," Kalya said pointing to the sleeping girl " Leah Burke. We've come from America."

"Nice to meet you." Tohru cast a glance at Leah and saw her turn over."I think shes waking up!"

The rest of the houses occupants piled into the room to see the strange new comers. There was a few minutes of introductions before a voice could be heard.

"W-where are we?" The room turned to see Leah sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "What a head ache."

"Pathetic." Snapped kyo. "Passing out from a head ache."

Leah lowered her head and gave him an 'i will kill you' glare.

"Ha! See how submissive she is, no wonder." Kyo laughed, untill he felt the wind knocked out of him and he staggered backward. "What the hell!"

Leah hadnt lowered her head to be submissive, as soon as his gaurd was down, she rammed him in the chest. Her friends Jumped up and each grabbed an arm.

"Calm down! He gets the point!" Shouted Britney. Leah calmed down after a while and sat back down.

"I dont suppose any of you know the Sohmas?" She asked. "We are looking for them, we have something in common with them, and are looking for advice."

"Well, look no further. It is the Sohma house you are currantly sitting in."Yuki said, curious what they wanted to ask.

"Wow, that was easy..." Kayla said with a spacey stare. "We know about your ...conditions...we have the same problem."

"Way to blab Kayla! What if they werent really the Sohmas?" Leah snapped.

"Impossible, all the members of the zodiac are within the Sohma family."Shii corrected.

"Not the western zodiac though. We are those possesed by Aries, Libra, and Capricorn."Leah Explained. "I am aries, the ram."

"Im Capricorn, the goat." Kayla said.

"Im Libra the...fine, i'll say it. The scale."Britney said, embarassed.

"There are others, we just dont know who they are. There are times when we become the animals...and objects we represent. We dont know why or how."Kayla explained. "Could you explain?"

"With us, we transform when ever we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, as long as they arnt a member of the zodiac."Yuki explained.

"Its not the same with us. We transform if we are weak or vulnerable. There are alot of times where we transform in our sleep."Britney said.

"That must suck. I bet alot of people know about you three then, or did you wipe out a slumber party full of memories?" Kyo mumbled, wishing they would leave. "The ram? That explains why you head butted me, and it also explains why you're such a moron. Dumb as a sheep."

"Who are you to be talking, you cant even out smart a rat." Yuki said, feeling Kyo was being very unfair to their guests.

"Shut up you damn rodent!" Kyo shouted jumping up. "Go find a cheese ball or something."

"Go back to your trash can."Yuki said, the calmer of the two."It suits you better than living here."

Tohru stood among the confusion for a moment, remembering what she had read before about the western zodiac. It was aries that had left the biggest impression on her.Those born under the sign of Aries where short tempered, arrogant, natural leaders, that never backed down from a challenge. She remembered this sign because it reminded her so much of Kyo. She didnt know what year Leah was, but she was sure that if there had been a year of the cat, thats when she would have been born.

"Enough, calm down, both of you." Shii said, breaking up a fight Tohru had been too spacey to notice.

Tohru looked up expecting to see Shii between Yuki and Kyo, but instead saw Leah swipping at Kyo while her friends held her back, and Kyo swingging at Leah as Shii and Yuki held him back.

"Let me go! I can take him!" Leah snarled finnaly breaking free of Britney and Kayla and rushing forward and reverse punching Kyo in the chin. "Come on Carrot top! Lets see what you've got!"

"Carrot top? Now thats one i havent heard before." Kyo said, he sounded calm but he broke free of Yuki and Shii and ran at Leah.

Kyo paused for a split second and round house kicked Leah in the side of the head sending her flying to the wall. She fell to the floor and lay there for a few seconds before getting back up and sidekicking Kyo in the solarplexus, sending him to the floor, momentarily stunned. Kyo stood again and struck the side of Leah's head again, this time with a hook kick. She fell to the floor and passed out.

"Its over already? Dissapointing for someone who talks so big."Kyo said smugly.

"Kyo-kun! "Tohru cried. "Why would you do something like that?"

"That was low even for you." Yuki said, kneeling beside Leah to pick her up.

"I agree Kyo-kun. There was no excuse for kicking her hard enough to make her black out." Shii said, more serious than normal.

"She started it!" Kyo protested.

"You didnt have to fight back so hard!" Britney and Kayla said together.

The girls got Leah back into the guest room, and layed back down right before the door bell rang again and Tohru ran to answer it. Tohru opened the door to find Momiji standing infront of her with his usual grin.

"Tohru!" He beamed at her and said something in german.

"Come in Momiji-san!" Tohru said letting Momiji in the door.

Momiji looked over at Kyo, who was resting his head on one of his hands with an angered expression.

"What did Kyo-kun do now?" Momiji asked.

"Why do you automaticly asume i did soemthing wrong!" Kyo snapped.

"The look on your face." Momiji said with a grin. "So what happened?"

"He kicked a girl in the head so hard she blacked out." Yuki said casualy.

Momiji gave Kyo a weird look. "Why did you do that? Who did you kick?"

"She started it!" Kyo snapped!

Tohru explained everything about Leah, Britney, and Kayla and the fight to Momiji.

"Wow! A whole nother twelve Zodiac members!" Momiji squealed. "This is exciting!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo snapped. "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Oh yeah! I got a message from Akito-san, he said that hes found out about new Zodiac members emerging and if he catches them with us he will make our lives miserable!" Momiji said, as though it was a pleasant surprize.

"Would this be the same Akito that attacked us on our way here?"Britney asked. "He had black hair, and he seemed a little insane."

"But this guy that was with him saved us, he said he couldnt let those of his own kind die. So Akito killed him instead."Kayla said.

"He was the rooster."Leah's voice came as she walking in to the front room and sat down. "I could tell."

"Rooster-san?" Tohru was getting confused.

"So when he said, 'those of his own kind', he ment you are all year of the rooster?" Shi asked.

"Yes!" Britney, Kayla and Leah all said together.

Shi sat and thought for a minute. It seemed Akito knew exactly where the Ram, goat and scale where, so that ment they would all have to leave, even the Sohmas and Tohru. He was'nt sure what Akito had against the western Zodiac, but he was'nt going to stay and find out, and he was'nt going to let the others either.

"Everyone, pack up."Shi said, more serious than any one had ever seen him."We are leaving." He turned to Leah, Britney, and Kayla."Do any of you have room to spare? We all need to leave to some where Akito can't find us."

"yeah, we have room." Britney said.

"We all share a house with Leah's mom and aunt."Kayla explained.

"And they won't mind this on such short notice?" Yuki asked.

"Nah, not at all."Leah said.

"Can i come too!" Momiji asked, afraid to be left behind.

"Ofcourse you can!"Leah said ."Aww your so adorible! How old are you?"

If i could describe the face Leah made when Momiji said "Fifteen!", i would...but i cant, so i will leave that up to the imagination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...ok, this is my first Furuba fan fic, so save the flames for the next couple chapters. But i do like normal reviews! 3


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

chapter-two

Two days later, Kyo , Yuki, Shii, Tohru, Momiji, Leah, Britney, and Kayla had endured the flight to washington, the confusion as everyone scrambled to find a new room, and enrollment in Rainier High School. Today was the first day for the Sohmas.

Kyo walked through the halls, following Leah from lesson to lesson, he didnt know where anything was. Sixth period, Leah led Kyo into the gym and pointed across the room to a door.

"Thats the guys locker room." She said as she walked into the girls locker room which was right next to the main door.

Kyo crossed the gym and entered the locker room. As he walked in, several guys crowded around him.

"Hey, your that Japenese student whos staying with Leah, right?"One asked him.

"You and those other two Sohma kids right? That girly one and the one who acts like a fourth grader?" Another asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Kyo mumbled.

"They are excited about Leah-kun!" Momiji said, popping up behing Kyo.

Kyo jumped and spunn around. "What are you doing here?!"

"His grade's P.E. classes where full so they put him with us." Yuki said as he entered the locker room.

"Your in this class too?!" This was to much for Kyo. He couldnt stand Momiji, or Yuki, or the other guys for that matter.

A few minutes later, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and the rest of the guys from the locker room had changed and joined the girls in the gym.

"I wonder if its mile day..." Ben mumbled.

"Whats mile day?" Yuki asked.

"Its when we all go out to the track and run four laps, which equals a mile."he explained "But i hate running and its really cold out there."

Mr.Frunz walked into the gym and imediatly shouted "Mile day!"

Several of the guys gave shouts of "YES!" while the girls all groaned.

"I thought you hated running." Kyo said, elbowing Ben, who had complained about the mile before.

"I do," He said." but you just wait, you will see why i love mile day."

Everyone exited the gym and walked out onto the track.

"Its so cold!" Leah complained as they all took their places.

"Here you can borrow this." Said Sean, the guy closest to Leah, handing her his sweater.

"Thanks."Leah said, quickly putting it on.

He walked over and elbowed Kyo and Yuki. "Watch this."

"Ok! Four laps as fast as you can, i dont want to see any walking or you all get extra laps!" Mr.Frunz shouted.

Kyo and the rest of the class all started running on Mr.Frunz's whistle. It was about fifteen minutes before everyone was done, and Leah was probly the most tired. Mr.frunz never let her stop to take the sweater off.

"Finaly!" Leah mumbled as she finnished and started pulling the sweater off. As she did all the guys stoped and stole glances at her, though none of the Sohmas knew why. She had gotten so hot in the sweater that when she finnished getting it off, her P.E. shirt was clinging to her like plastic wrap.

"And thats why we love mile day." Wispered the guy closest to Kyo.

"Oh please. You guys are worse than Shii." Yuki muttered.

"C'mon Sohma, you know shes hot." Kaylen said as though he was in one of those 'You know you've gotta have it!' commertials.

"I already know Leah-kun is cute!" Momiji said with one of his huge grins.

Kyo stole a glance in Leah's direction. "I guess shes ok." He mumbled as everyone was whistled inside to change.

---

As soon as she got home Leah rushed to her room and changed into her Volleyball jersey.

"Kayla! Britney! You two coming?! Its almost game time!"Leah cried.

"We're coming! Were coming!" Britney shouted back to her.

Kayla turned to Kyo and Yuki. "Momiji is already on his way to the school with Leah and Britney, do you two want to come to the game?"

They hesitated for a moment, then Yuki was the first to speak."I will come."

"If hes going then im defenatly staying home." Kyo grumbled, returning to his room.

"Please Kyo! Im sure it would mean alot to Leah if you came!"Kayla begged.

Kyo was surprized that she would say that."What are you talking about? Shes known me for about three days."

"Well...uh...she loves asians...and red heads!"It was the best she could come up with.

"Forget it." Kyo shouted, stomping into his room and slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun...


End file.
